


A Sus(Pitch)ious Halloween

by i_took_the_sense_of_humor_in_the_divorce



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Idk its just a cute thing let me have this, M/M, Sort of a oneshot, halloween pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_took_the_sense_of_humor_in_the_divorce/pseuds/i_took_the_sense_of_humor_in_the_divorce
Summary: It's Halloween during 5th year and Baz is plotting. Simon's sure of it.(Happy Halloween!)(It's just fluff because I want them to be happy)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Simon**

It’s Halloween, and Baz is plotting something. He’s walking across the courtyard. That isn’t inherently suspicious, but you never know with Baz.

What’s really suspicious is that he hasn’t been a prick to me all day long. I’ve been going out of my way to get him to say something, and nothing is working.

I left the window wide open, I put my dirt socks on his side of the room, I even botched a spell in Elocutions _on purpose_! He hasn’t said anything! I don’t even think he’s _spoken_ to me today!

I should be happy about that, but if he isn’t doing little things to bother me, it means he must be doing something _big_.

He’s evil. He’s a vampire. He’s a monster, a Creature of Darkness.

To top it all off, he’s a massive prick.

I tried to tell Penny he was up to something, but she won’t listen to me.

I don’t care what Penny thinks.

Baz _is_ plotting!

**Baz**

Normally, Simon Snow is wrong, but for once he’s correct. I _am_ plotting.

Well, I _was_ plotting. I’ve already set my plot in motion, and from the looks of Snow’s face as he storms towards me, it’s working splendidly.

“Baz!”

I turn towards him and grin as wide as I possibly can.

He freezes, and goes pale.

**Simon**

Baz’s grinning at me with his excessively white teeth, except this time, he’s got his vampire fangs out.

I can’t believe it! Proof! I finally have proof!

I’ve been trying to prove that he was a vampire for years! No one ever believed me- but I was right! And now I have proof!

Laughter ripples through me, I feel giddy.

My laughter stops when I realize Baz hasn’t stopped smiling.

He ceremoniously cups a hand in front of his face and before I realize what’s happening, he spits the teeth into his hand.

My face falls. Sitting in his hand, gleaming with Baz’s spit, is a set of very fake, very plastic vampire fangs.

“Happy Halloween, Snow!” Baz practically _purrs_ , before flashing me a very real, fangless grin.

That _prick_!


	2. A Halloween Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Baz**

I walk into the apartment that Simon and I share, and he calls my name.

“Baz?”

“Yes, Snow?” I slip off my shoes and remove my coat.

“Um… Can you come here? Something happened.”

“Simon, what did you do?” I ask warily.

“It wasn’t on purpose!”

I sigh and open our bedroom door.

Simon’s standing in front of the mirror. He has his wings out and his tail is swinging about somewhat haphazardly.

He turns to me slowly, and that’s when I see them.

Two little horns protruding from Simon’s head.

My jaw goes slack. He grew _horns_?! He had just started to get used to the wings and the tail! How is this even possible?

“Simon-”

His face goes from wrought with concern to a shit-eating grin in a matter of seconds.

He reaches up and yanks on the horns, and they come cleanly off his head.

“Happy Halloween, Baz!” Simon cackles and tosses the fake horns at me.

That wicked, wicked _prick_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo! Do I have two or three unfinished fics I should be working on instead of this? Maybeee.
> 
> But idk I like it and I think it's cute, so here you go! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
